


Sex.Guilt.Anger

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, guilty sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 一切起源於一次訓練中的擦槍走火。也許是因為Dick選擇了用腿而不是手肘制服對方，也許是因為Jason太過用力握住他的手腕，也許是因為兩人都在貼身格鬥訓練中，因為某些原因走神了。是哪個原因都不重要，它們都不過是最後一根稻草，最終點燃炸藥的火花，畢竟真正的導火線，在好些日子之前就已經開始，久到兩人都無法準確回想。





	Sex.Guilt.Anger

1

一切起源於一次訓練中的擦槍走火。  
也許是因為Dick選擇了用腿而不是手肘制服對方，也許是因為Jason太過用力握住他的手腕，也許是因為兩人都在貼身格鬥訓練中，因為某些原因走神了。是哪個原因都不重要，它們都不過是最後一根稻草，最終點燃炸藥的火花，畢竟真正的導火線，在好些日子之前就已經開始，久到兩人都無法準確回想。

說是一見鍾情，他這年紀早就放棄了尋求浪漫，說是一時衝動，又不僅只於此，有些比激情要深一點的什麼，在彼此之間滋長。就是這樣，在訓練室裡，本來承載喘息和汗水的空間此刻還混雜了性的味道，而在一分鐘前仍在打鬥的兩人，現在卻吃力的試著扯開彼此的衣服。

他不適合，不應該，不可以這樣，不管是從哪方面去看，這都是他媽的錯誤。這把聲音在長久以來一直提醒著Dick，阻止他跨越某些界線，但是Dick也並不總是去理會它，而事情也確實沒有因此變得更好或是更壞。這說不定是他的天性，也是讓他最終落在此境地的原因，他可以怪在Jason頭上，但那也無法改變什麼。

Jason顯然沒他想得多，他忙著展現自己親吻的技巧，此時的年輕人比平常還要性急，卻更突顯了他的手法笨拙而生澀。Dick任由他作為，同時有點想笑，乘人之危這個詞語被重重情欲掩蓋。等到對方使盡了一切，也許正在沾沾自喜的時候，他才施施然翻過身重奪主動權。Jason被他的動作嚇倒了，不合時的想起眼前這位前輩兩天前曾經訓誡自己，紙上談兵始終比不上實戰經驗。

Dick趕在對方換不過氣之前放開了手，年輕的羅賓從他的目光中過份解讀出嘲諷的意味——他太過好勝了——沉不住氣，扼著他的一邊肩膀把他扳在地上，然後卻開始不知所措。年長者這次真的笑了，拉下他的手，牽引至胯下，作為許可，或者是邀請。

Jason撫摸他的雙手還有些稚嫩，欠缺技巧使得一切變得更加原始，比起討好更像是某種學習，或是探索，而Dick似乎更喜歡這樣。他斷斷續續的仰起頭親吻，一方面獎勵對方的躍躍欲試，另一方面，失焦的視線讓他更容易蒙騙自己，告訴自己那不僅是他想要的，還是他應得的。

思想於男孩撞進來的瞬間變得支離破碎，Dick像隻發情的野獸一樣咬住了對方的肩膀，他嘗到汗水的味道。Jason近乎賣力的挺胯，他無法把握準確的節奏，使得所有動作都變得即興，伴隨兩人疊加的低吟和喘息將情緒推至臨界。高潮來得猝不及防，Jason驚慌的急喘了一聲，沒趕及動作，就釋放在Dick體內。後者發出了近乎哀鳴的聲音，緊扣著他的雙手給自己手活，直至自己也到達高潮。

兩人用了些時間找回自己的呼吸，然後Jason後知後覺的意識到自己好像該做點什麼。  
「呃，咳，我是不是該幫你——」  
「不用。」  
男孩怔了怔，他沒想到對方會一口回絕。

Dick爬了起來，光裸腿間仍留著濁白水漬，他有點慌忙的拾起散落一地的衣物，胡亂的套在身上。Jason還沒來得及說點什麼，臉上就被丟了一堆衣褲。謎片通常在高潮過後就結束了，所以也沒誰教過他性愛過後的禮儀——事實上，他本來也沒有旨望前羅賓的訓練內容有包括這項——但是他用猜的都知道，這不該是一般正常操作的方式，至少與他的預期相距甚遠。

他把T恤拉過頭，就看見對方朝著門口走去，步履有些許踉蹌。  
「Dick——」  
男孩的聲音在偌大空間中竟顯得非常微弱，所以被叫喚的人也沒有因此回頭。

他急忙穿好衣服追出去，卻發現Dick已經消失在前往浴室的走廊上。回想自己的更衣速度，他能想像對方幾乎是用逃跑的離開現場。此時他才感覺到有某種怒氣，與失落混雜著湧上心頭。

水聲將Dick與浴室外面的世界隔離開來，白噪音逐片打散混亂無序的思緒，蓮蓬頭的水直直流到臉上，他沒有睜開眼。他低頭抵著牆壁，一手繞到背後清潔剛剛留下的凌亂。才幾分鐘的時間，他就想念起Jason雙手在自己身上的觸感，獨自洗澡，卻有種帶著思念自瀆的影子。

他心底裡其實對這樣的結果並不意外，Jason衝動，而他不顧後果之餘，還偏愛去挑撥不該觸碰的禁忌。

然後他竟然想起了Bruce。  
「他會從你身上學習到什麼。」這是他養父把年輕羅賓交托給他時的原話，那時他還沒猜到事情還能變得更糟。

2

Dick陷入了人生不知第幾回的自我厭惡。  
自那一次之後，他能感受到年輕羅賓瞟向自己的眼光總是帶著某種溫度，某種介乎熱情與惱怒之間的熱度，而他總是心虛的一一迴避。他沒有想過引爆炸彈過後，等待他們的是另一個更難以拆解的炸彈，一切都要歸咎於他那總是搞砸事情的天性。不管有沒有Bruce都一樣，他最終，終究都是會把自己和身邊的所有人搞得一塌糊塗。

Jason顯然不這麼想。他像當初一樣急著表現自己，急著得到前羅賓的認可，或者比以往更急切，渴望得到來自Dick的一點關注。Dick錯誤地容許這件事開始，甚至以同等的熱情回應，以致到他姍姍來遲的感到後悔之後，又必須以同等的冷淡和狠心與之抵抗。再耐心一點，他對自己說，等到男孩的熱情消退，事情就可以結束。

然而年輕的羅賓再一次出乎他的意料。有一天，當訓練室又剩下他們的時候，Jason作主動了。他伸手握住了Dick的手腕，指腹擦過對方掌心的隱喻昭然若揭，然而它動作的方式卻仍彆扭得很。Dick有一刻想對此微笑，但他最後決定先撤回了手。Jason先是不明所以，再之後，他因為這樣無理而輕浮的拒絕而發怒。

Dick沒有用心聽男孩質問自己的說話，他用了太多心神去抵抗，以免自己太容易就被說服，以免Jason再次被他利用，成為他墮落的藉口。可恨的是就連對方的憤怒對他而言都如此吸引，又或者是因為，他已經無可救藥。

「我們會談談這個，」最後他只能虛弱的出言安撫，「但不是現在。」  
他能聽出自己這句話聽起來有多無力，他也知道Jason會覺得他不可理喻，但是至少這阻止了錯誤繼續蔓延。最起碼在當下，他以為事情可以隨著時間淡化。

Dick陷入了人生不知第幾回的自我厭惡，只是這一次，也許比過往的每一次都要嚴重。  
他冒著冷汗在夜半中驚醒，喘著粗氣睜開眼睛，房間一片漆黑，只見到窗外微弱的燈光，剛剛在夢魘的畫面卻在腦海中反覆重播。

Jason死了。在離開泰坦之後的不久，小丑下的手。  
夢境不停重複這個已經成真的現實，提醒著他那些遺憾，還有那些不再可能兌現的承諾。羅賓是這樣的年輕，原來還能成就到哪些事，全都是他此刻哀悼的原因，但絕不僅止於此。他想起兩人在泰坦時，年輕羅賓的自負與急躁，面對訓練時的貪勝，和面對自己時總是熾熱的目光。他想起在訓練室時，Jason落在自己身上的親吻與撫摸，生澀卻熱情，然後發現自己可恥的起了反應。

他蜷縮在被窩裡，將手伸到胯下開始自瀆，大半張臉埋在枕頭中，艱難的呼吸著想逃避仍然僅存的意識。他喃喃自語著類似道歉的說話，一一都被煙滅在織物之中，他感覺到枕頭一片濡濕，卻不肯定自己有沒有哭。事到如今他不認為自己還有能力悲傷。

他回想羅賓在訓練室回頭對他說的話。  
「Dick Grayson你他媽就是個混帳。」

隨後他急促的喘息著，釋放在自己手中。

3  
Dick Grayson你他媽就是個混帳。  
Jason記得自己說過，在仍然混亂的記憶裡，他記得自己對Dick說過這句話。  
憶起前羅賓沒有花他太多時間，這太瘋狂了，說實在的，Jason曾以為Dick不喜歡他。畢竟在他生前也沒多少人喜歡過他。Bruce也不見得喜歡自己，即使不用死亡去證明，在心底裡的某處他都早已感受得到。

可是Dick，他曾期待從對方身上得到更多，也曾以為對方願意給予自己更多，畢竟Jason沒有漏看前羅賓每次迴避眼神之前，那些自欺欺人的小動作。他總是用那雙受傷的眼睛看自己，彷彿它們能使別人相信主人的所有謊言。當所有回憶都在腦海裡攪成漿糊時，這些片段和當中的不忿卻顯得更為清晰。

握在他前臂上的雙手抓了一下，喚回了他的思緒。現在，這個人，這個在他經歷死亡之後，仍然深刻記住的人，只是皺著眉頭，瞇起了那雙眼睛，任由自己在他身上動作。

找到Dick的住所並不難，五年間的變化比他想像中要少。泰坦又不復存在了，他不確定那是誰的意思，他也不在意。重點是Dick——現在是夜翼了——看見他時的反應，如果是在五年前，他說不定會馬上拍下來。不知從何時起，他喜歡上看Dick難堪的表情，那不光是因為那有種撕開他人面具窺看其隱私的快感，還有別種，更為親密的渴求，想看著他在自己身下扭曲糾纏。  
而他夢想成真了，如果要說復生至今最接近快樂的時候，說不定就是現在。

Dick能聽見自己的心臟怦怦作響，看見以死之人的驚恐與不可置信仍然操縱著他的神智，隨之而來的，是被埋在心中某處的，始終未能消減的思念和愧疚，它們在長久以來，一直蠶食著他。有很多次他以為自己走出來了，可是最終，他還是有辦法辜負所有人。

「我覺得是時候來談談了，你覺得呢？」  
Jason變得有點陌生，可是當他開口，Dick還是能夠辦認出來。他的承諾就如他所預期一般，至今仍沒有兌現，某程度上，也是如了他的願。Jason的死不是他的錯，太多人說過這樣的話了，多得Dick開始確信這是謊言。他註定要帶著內疚等待，等待Jason的怒氣最終臨到他身上，等待自己為所作所為付出代價，等待自己最終抱著對方一起墮落。他不敢抵抗，也不覺得自己此刻還有資格抵抗，更不願意承認此刻自己被壓制著動彈不得，反而有一絲被治癒的快樂。

男孩長大了，長得比他還壯，不知何時起長了些繭的手掌不甚溫柔的撫摸著他同樣佈滿大小傷痕的身軀。很久之前，Dick曾在無數個獨處的夜晚裡想像過這些。然後在他倆確實地交合，Dick注意到對方的動作少了一些莽撞，甚至冷靜得讓人有點恐懼，可說是冷酷，當中又混雜了些熟悉怒氣的熱度，一些Jason特有的溫度。他沉醉在這種詭異的幸福中，不能自拔。

Jason在整個過程中都拒絕親吻，在挺動之間，他只是埋在Dick的頸間，以牙齒咬噬對方的皮膚。Dick看不見他的表情，只能在身體觸碰之間，尋找似有若無的熟悉感。然後在最終到達高潮時，Jason選擇了咬住對方的下巴，就差一點點。他從齒間洩出低吟，而Dick卻有些驚訝的從中聽出一絲此時不該會有的哽咽。

而他對此能作出的反應是，張開了手攀在對方同樣光裸的背上。他從未真正意義上擁抱過Jason，也因此感慨於對方的肩膀已經如此寬闊。事到如今他才覺得想哭，於是他顫顫巍巍的，沙啞的開口。

「我哪裡都不會去，我保證。」

他在很多年前已失去誠信，也不曉得自己之於Jason，還有什麼值得被相信的理由。可是Jason來了，在經歷那些折磨之後他回來，找上自己了。他偏過頭，找到仍埋在自己肩上的男人的額角，烙下親吻，當作是給予自己的救贖。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 本來被S2E4的墮樓事件刺激到想寫篇angst，但是沒用到這個劇情  
感謝電盈跟我聊這個梗～  
Titans 版本的Jaydick的年下感讓我爆炸，滿是愧疚感的Dick也好美味…


End file.
